Now, That Is What I Call Babysitting! (TV Series)
Now, That Is What I Call Babysitting! is a spin-off series of ''BABYSITTER''. It first aired on Clearstime on January 6, 2017. Premise The series is a gender-flipped version of the original series. It centers on five everyday individuals who are given the opportunity to move out of their regular homes and live with four strangers in the Sparks Hotel in Chicago, Illinois. Cast and Characters Main Characters *Raid Alexander as Max *Paris Berelc as Samantha *Joey Bragg as Boone *Missi Pyle as Matilda *Laura Bou as Philipa Recurring Characters *RAGHI. as Mr Mullar *Sophie Reynolds as Cassie *Tessa Netting as Daisy *Todd Sherry as Charlie Returning Characters 'School Struck' *Wendie Malick as Miss Martinez 'Home Sick to My Stomach' *Peyton List as Madison *Kyle Massey as Samuel *Nausheen Ali as Babushka 'Backlash & Mouthwash' *Rose Abdoo as the Samosas Woman *Peter Henderson as Dr. Peters 'Non-Competition' *Spencer List as Marcus 'Daisy's Got Game' *Kali Rocha as Spain's mother 'Ms. Memorial at Your Service' *Oana Gregory as Veronica 'Glitter + Camping = Glamping!' *Maya Joseph as Sheniqua Behind the Scenes NTIWICB.png|Raid Alexander, Paris Berelc and Spencer List rehearsing their lines. OanaandParis.PNG|Oana Gregory and Paris Berelc on the set. Trivia *The series was announced in May 2016. *The series is a spin-off of BABYSITTER, making it the third Clearstime series to gain a spin-off. *The show focuses on a new group of random strangers living in the same hotel room. The characters are gender-flipped, meaning that the protagonist of the series is a male. *None of the cast from the original show was part of the main cast. However, old characters did make a cameo appearance. *The spin-off was created by popular demand. *Rachel MorCox; the executive producer of Babysitter only co-executive produced the series, as she is currently executive producing another television show called Earn It!. *When Earn It! was first announced, fans thought that it was a Babysitter spin-off. *A 16 episode first season was ordered for the series. *The series aired on January 6, 2017, which is almost 2 years after the original series ended. *Peyton List, Kyle Massey and Nausheen Ali made a cameo in the episode "Home Sick to My Stomach", as production for the episode was filmed and completed in late August 2016. The episode aired on February 3, 2017 to 5.14 million viewers. *The series' name was announced on October 5, 2016. *The theme song for the show is "Life in Chicago" and is performed by the lead star, Raid Alexander. "Life in Chicago" was originally sung by Peyton List and was first featured in the hour-event BABYSITTER episode Dreams Come Alive. *The first episode of the series received 4.2 million views and received mixed reviews from critics. *Oana Gregory (who played Veronica), Spencer List (who played Marcus), Wendie Malick (who played Miss Martinez), Rose Abdoo (who played the Somasas Woman), Peter Henderson (who played Dr. Peters), Maya Joseph (who played Sheniqua) and Kali Rocha (who played Spain's and Simon's mother) were just some of the original cast that appeared in the series. All of these cast members had previous recurring roles in the original series. *The series was abruptly cancelled after a short 16-episode run. *The series was groundbreaking, as it was one of the first Clearstime sitcoms to feature characters from he LGBTQ+ community. **One of the main characters; Samantha; came out as asexual in the episode Daisy's Got Game. She simply told Max in the episode that she wasn't attracted to males or females. **Another main character; Boone; indirectly came out as bisexual in that same episode, after telling Samantha that he was "as straight as a curly straw". He was also shown to be attracted to both Samantha and ''Max at some point in the series. **A recurring character; Charlie (the owner of Charlie's Chinese Takeaway); is an openly gay character. He mentioned his partner in the episode he was first introduced (''Dancing With Someone Else) and the actor who played him (Todd Sherry) is openly gay. Category:Babysitter Category:TV Shows Category:Now, That Is What I Call Babysitting!